The Copkiller
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Danny und Anna geraten in die Fänge eines Killers...Keiner der Seriencharakter gehört mir, bis auf die OC's!


The Copkiller

Februar in New York. Es war ein Tag vor dem 14. Februar. Valentinstag. Jedoch war niemandem im Moment nach Liebe und Romantik zumute. Schon gar nicht im Gebäude des CSI New York.

Eine brutale Mordserie erschütterte die Stadt und insbesondere die Polizei. Innerhalb der letzten zwei Wochen waren fünf Streifenpolizisten auf brutalste Art und Weise gefoltert und dann langsam und qualvoll getötet worden. Sie wurden jedesmal in eine Falle gelockt und obwohl sie immer zu zweit unterwegs waren hatten sie keine Chance gehabt. Nur beim letzten Mord hatte einer der Officers überlebt. Aber auch nur, da der Mörder einen lebenden Boten für seine Nachricht brauchte. Der noch sehr junge Officer war völlig verstört und schwer verletzt in den Morgenstunden im Central Park aufgefunden worden. Quer über seine Brust hatte der Täter die Nachricht „Cold Hearts have to die!" in die nackte Haut geritzt. Der junge Officer war dermaßen traumatiesiert von dem Geschehenen, das seine Aussage keine hilfreiche Spur ergab. Wieder standen die Ermittler vor dem nichts. Mac war so langsam am verzweifeln. Noch niemals hatte er einen Fall erlebt, bei dem sie nicht die geringste Spur verfolgen konnten. Sie waren schon alle Verdächtigen, die ein Hass auf die Polizei hatten mehr als einmal durchgegangen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Es konnte sich nur um irgend ein verrückten Spinner handeln, der aus irgend einem irren Grund handelte. Und diese Menschen waren immer am schwersten zu fassen, da sie in der breiten Menge überhaupt nicht auffielen.

Mac ging an der verglasten Fensterfront der Labore entlang und sah wie seine Kollegen Danny Messer und Anna Connors die Kleidung der überlebenden Officers auf Spuren untersuchten. Mac öffnete die Tür und trat in den Raum.

„Irgendwas interessantes gefunden?" fragte er die beiden.

Danny und Anna sahen von ihrer Arbeit auf und Danny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Leider bis jetzt nichts," antwortete er.

„ Wir haben zwar einige Erd- und Pflanzenreste gefunden, diese stammen aber aus dem Central Park wo der Officer gefunden wurde." ergänzte Anna.

Mac seufzte. „Ok, wenn ihr noch irgendwas herausfinden solltet sagt mir Bescheid. Ich werde mit Stella zusammen noch mal den Fundort im Central Park unter die Lupe nehmen und danach Officer Daniels im Krankenhaus besuchen. Irgendwo muss es doch eine Spur geben." Mit diesen Worten verließ Mac das Labor und überließ Danny und Anna wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Danny wandte sich wieder dem Mikroskop mit den Erdproben zu. Kurz nahm er seine Brille ab und rieb sich die müden Augen, dann setzte er sie wieder auf und starrte durch das Mikroskop auf die Probe.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht so ganz," murmelte er. Anna legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, was ein warmen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen ließ.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du eine kurze Pause einlegst und ich uns einen Kaffee hole, Danny," schlug sie vor. „ Nach ein wenig durchatmen finden wir sicherlich das, was wir bis jetzt übersehen haben." Danny nickte und lehnte sich auf seinem Stuhl zurück um sich ein wenig zu entspannen. Die vielen Überstunden in diesem Fall gingen so langsam an die Substanz. Und da war noch Anna, die ihm nichtmehr aus dem Kopf ging.

Anna brauchte nicht sehr lange um beiden einen Kaffee zu organisieren. Als sie Danny den dampfenden, warmen Becher reichte und sich ihre Hände kurz berührten, hoffte sie inständig Danny würde nicht die leichte Röte bemerken, die ihre Wangen zum leuchten brachten. Sie hatte nie an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt, bis zu dem Moment als sie Danny begegnet war. Ein Blick in seine leuchtend blaue Augen und es war um sie geschehen. Anna hatte jedoch niemals etwas in Richtung Danny unternommen, da es immer so ausgesehen hatte, als ständen sich Aiden und er sehr nahe. So wie sie miteinander redeten und scherzten.

Schnell verdrängte Anna diese schmerzhaften Erinnerungen und wandte sich wieder der Arbeit vor ihrer Nase zu. Danny las sich grade zum fünften mal die chemische Analyse der Probe durch und nippte dabei gedankenverloren an seinem Kaffee. Anna beobachtete ihn aufmerksam und ihr Herz begann zu schmerzen. Wenn sie doch nur den Mut aufbrächte ihm ihre Gefühle zu gestehen.

Plötzlich sprang Danny von seinem Stuhl auf und wandte sich zu Anna.

„Das ist es, ich habe die Lösung!"

Anna sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Was?"

Danny zeigte ihr die Analyse.

„Die Erde an der Kleidung von Officer Daniels war aus dem Central Park," erklärte er ihr. „ Aber trotzdem kam mir etwas daran komisch vor. Es war der hohe Anteil an Pflanzendünger in der Probe, obwohl weit und breit keine Pflanzenbeete am Fundort waren. Officer Daniels wurde auf einer großen Rasenfläche gefunden." Anna nickte und wandte sich dem Computer zu um eine Mappe des Central Parks aufzurufen.

„Das muss also bedeuten, das der Dünger woanders an Officer Daniels Kleidung gekommen war," kombinierte sie. Sie vergrößerte die Umgebung des Umfelds um den Fundort und deutete dann auf den Bildschirm. „ Wir sollten uns mal diese Gärtnerei in der Nähe ansehen. Sie ist für diesen Teil des Parks zuständig. Vielleicht finden wir dort weitere Hinweise."

Danny nickte und griff zu seinem Handy und versuchte Mac zu erreichen. Dessen Handy war jedoch ausgeschaltet. Höchstwahrscheinlich war er bereits im Krankenhaus um noch mal mit Officer Daniels zu reden. Danny hinterließ die Neuigkeiten auf Macs Mailbox und wandte sich dann wieder an Anna.

„ Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, bevor wir nichts brauchbares mehr in dieser Gärtnerei finden." Anna griff sich alles wichtige was sie zur Spurensuche brauchten.

„Dann lass uns losfahren."

Als Danny und Anna bei der Gärtnerei ankamen waren sie verwundert, das niemand hier zu arbeiten schien. Vorsichtig öffneten beide die Vordertür und späten herein. Alles war dunkel. Anna tastete nach dem Lichtschalter an der Wand und schaltete es an. Die Gärtnerei war verwaist. Es sah ganz so aus, als wenn hier schon seit Wochen niemand mehr gearbeitet hätte.

Anna stellte ihren Koffer neben sich ab, öffnete ihn und holte zwei Paar weiße Handschuhe heraus. Ein Paar reichte sie Danny.

„Scheint so als hätten wir genau ins schwarze getroffen." meinte sie. Danny sah sich ebenfalls um, während er die Handschuhe anzog.

„Du hast recht, Anna. Es sieht so aus, als hätten wir den Tatort gefunden."

Beide gingen weiter in das Innere der Gärtnerei, nichts ahnend das sie bereits seit geraumer Zeit intensiv beobachtet wurden.

Danny blieb plötzlich stehen, kniete sich hin und betrachtete den Holzboden vor ihm.

„Das sieht mir ganz nach Blut aus," sagte er und strich mit seinen Fingern über den dunklen Fleck auf den Boden. Als er sich zu Anna umwandte bemerkte er einen seltsamen Geruch. Doch bevor er Anna warnen konnte, schien der Raum um ihn herum zu verschwimmen. Er sah noch wie Anna bewusstlos zu Boden sank, dann wurde auch ihm schwarz vor den Augen.

Als Danny und Anna wieder zu sich kamen, fanden sie sich in einer äußerst seltsamen Situation wieder. Beide waren an ein und demselben Stuhl mit Handschellen angekettet. Danny saß ganz normal auf dem Stuhl. Anna auf seinem Schoß, die Hände hinter Dannys Rücken an die Stuhllehne gekettet. Dannys Hände waren hinter Annas Rücken zusammengekettet. Ihre Gesichter waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt.

„Geht es dir gut," fragt Danny Anna besorgt. Sein warmer Atem auf ihrem Gesicht jagte ihr einen Schauer über ihren Rücken. Sie nickte nur, aus Angst der Klang ihrer Stimme würde ihre Gefühle verraten. Dann hörten sie beide Schritte näher kommen. Sie sahen eine in schwarz gekleidete Person auf sich zukommen, ebenfalls mit schwarzen Handschuhen und Skimaske. Kurz vor den beiden blieb sie stehen und sah auf sie herab. Ein leises Lachen war zu hören.

„Wenn haben wir denn hier," vernahmen Danny und Anna eine definitiv männliche Stimme. „ Sieht ganz so aus wie Romeo und Julia." Wieder ein Lachen.

„ Sie sind doch krank," rief Danny wütend. „Lassen sie uns auf der Stelle gehen!" Er konnte nicht zulassen, das Anna irgendwas geschah.

Die einzige Reaktion die Danny bekam, war ein heftiger Faustschlag ins Gesicht. Klirrend zerschellte seine Brille auf dem Boden. Anna zuckte erschreckt zusammen, erstarrte aber Sekunden später, als sie den Lauf einer Pistole an ihrer rechten Schläfe fühlte.

„ Machen sie mich ja nicht wütend," zischte der Fremde Danny an. „ Machen sie das ja nicht, oder ihre Partnerin wird es bitter bereuen." Dann nahm er die Waffe wieder weg um Danny mit dem Lauf erneut einen zu verpassen. Blut lief vom Haaransatz herunter über sein Gesicht. Diesmal konnte Anna einen erschreckten Aufschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken. Der Fremde schien das zu ignorieren. „Ich hasse euch verdammten Bullenschweine," schimpfte er weiter. „Ihr arroganten, überheblichen Mistkerle, denkt ihr habt mit allem Recht was ihr tut und könnt auf allen anderen rumtrappeln wie's euch passt." Er lachte wieder. „ Nein, nein, ich werde euch zeigen, das ihr euch nicht benehmen könnt wie ihr wollt. Wenn mir nicht gefällt was ich sehe, werde ich euch sehr, sehr langsam ins Jenseits befördern." Damit wandte er sich von seinen Gefangenen ab und ging zu einem weiteren Stuhl, der etwas entfernt im dunkeln stand und ließ sich dort nieder.

Danny sah Anna an. In ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen.

„ Keine Angst," versuchte er sie leise zu beruhigen, obwohl auch sein eigenes Herz bis zum Hals schlug. Annas Sicherheit war im Moment das wichtigste für ihn. „ Alles wird gut, wir schaffen das schon." Anna nickte leicht. „ Ich glaube dir." flüsterte sie zurück.

„Oh wie niedlich," lachte der Fremde im Dunkeln. „ Aber kommen wir doch darauf zurück, wie ihr mich bei Laune halten könnt." Eine kurze Pause. „ Wie wäre es zuerst, wenn ihr euch küssen würdet."

Wie erstarrt sahen Danny und Anna sich an. Sie zuckten zusammen als ein Schuss über ihre Köpfe hinweg pfiff.

„Na wird's bald," blaffte die Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

Danny sah Anna tief in ihre braunen Augen.

„Es tut mir leid," hauchte er, bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen. Kurz und vorsichtig küssten sie sich.

„Es muss dir nicht Leid tun," erwiderte Anna als sie sich wieder ansahen.

Wieder knallte ein Schuss.

„Das nennt ihr doch wohl nicht einen richtigen Kuss," Die Stimme klang rauer. „ noch mal!"

Diesmal übernahm Anna die Initiative. Zuerst noch etwas zaghaft, aber dann immer intensiver begannen sich die beiden zu küssen. Anna schloss die Augen und wünschte sich, sie würde irgendwo anders diesen Kuss mit Danny genießen können. Als beide sich wieder ansahen, bemerkte Anna verwundert, das Dannys blaue Augen sich verdunkelt hatten. Ihr wurde warm. Konnte es sein, das Danny den Kuss so sehr genossen hatte? Die Stimme aus der Dunkelheit riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Das war doch schon mal nicht schlecht," lobte die Stimme heiser. „Aber jetzt will ich mehr sehen." Er wandte sich an Anna. „ Los, Puppe, mach ihn heiß. Und denk daran, wenn mir nicht gefällt was ich sehe, seit ihr Tod."

Anna sah Danny an und dieser lächelte.

„Keine Angst, Anna. Wir bleiben Freunde egal was auch geschied."

Wieder begannen sich die beiden intensiv und zu beiderseitiger Überraschung immer leidenschaftlicher zu küssen. Bald schon ließ Anna von Dannys Lippen ab und begann ihren Weg der Küsse zu seinem Hals hinunter. Danny legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Auch wenn er es versuchte, er konnte nicht leugnen, das Annas Liebkosungen ihn anmachten. Sein Herz raste wie wild und er hoffte, das sie beide das hier überleben würden und sich danach noch in die Augen sehen konnten. Als Anna begann an Dannys rechtem Ohr zu knabbern, konnte er ein leises Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Anna hielt inne als sie das hörte und spürte wie Danny sie trotz seiner gefesselten Hände näher an sich drückte. Beide sahen sich erneut tief in die Augen. Dann verfielen sie wieder in einen von verlangen geprägten Kuss.

Beide hatte die Umgebung und ihren Kidnapper komplett vergessen.

Plötzlich stand dieser genau vor ihnen und zerrte Annas Kopf an den Haaren von Danny weg.

„Das reicht jetzt Puppe," zischte er. Danny hatte eine furchtbare Vorahnung, als der Mann begann die Handschellen zu lösen. „Jetzt kannst du dich bei mir ein wenig nützlich machen, Kleine. Und denk daran, wenn du nicht tust was ich sage, ist dein Partner ein toter Mann."

Anna nickte. Als ihre Hände jedoch frei waren, wirbelte sie herum und stieß den Fremden von sich weg. Der stolperte rückwärts und noch bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, hatte Anna ihn mit einer Schaufel, die an der Wand lehnte niedergestreckt. Wieder hob sie die Schaufel um erneut zuzuschlagen, als Dannys Stimme sie erreichte.

„Nein Anna tu es nicht! Er ist nicht wert!"

Anna blinzelte, dann wandt sie sich zu Danny um. Die Schaufel fiel zu Boden. Schnell kniete sie sich neben den bewusstlosen Mann und fischte den Schlüssel für die Handschellen aus dessen Hosentasche. Dann eilte sie zu Danny und schloss seine Handschellen auf. Überglücklich fielen sich beide in die Arme.

Danny strich sanft über Annas Haar.

„Jetzt wird alles wieder gut," murmelte er und drückte sie an sich. „ lass uns gehen."

Anna nickte, den Kopf an seine Brust gelehnt. Als sie sich ansahen und die Luft zwischen ihnen erneut zu knistern begann, hörten sie plötzlich Polizeisirenen vor der Tür. Beide sahen zum Eingang.

„Kommst du noch mit zu mir auf eine Kaffee," fragte Anna und ergriff Dannys Hand. Danny sah zu ihr und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen bevor die Türen der Gärtnerei aufflogen und die Polizei hereinstürmte.

„Ja, eine gute Idee," erwiderte er. „Ich könnte jetzt gut einen Kaffee vertragen."

Ende


End file.
